


With You

by TheWhiteLily



Series: Stuck in the Middle With You [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Shippiness, silliness, the course of true love never did run smooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteLily/pseuds/TheWhiteLily
Summary: This time John's stuck with something else.





	With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArwenOak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenOak/gifts).



> Inspired by the wonderful ArwenOak's comment about how it could have been worse for John in [Stuck in the Middle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12450696). This one will make sense whether or not you've read that, but that one will be spoiled a little if you don't read it first.

I'm still not gay! 

No, I don't want to talk about why I'm holding Sherlock's hand at a crime scene. I don't exactly have a choice.

Yeah, well you have a nice day too, Donovan!

Urgh, Sherlock, did you have to pick my gun hand, seriously?

All right, we'll go low and take him--

Ha!  And that was with one hand glued to my partner!

We make a pretty good team, yeah?  Yeah.

Um.  Sherlock, you're a bit...  Oh.  'Course you are.  Right then.  There'd better not be any superglue on your lips, or we will be having words.

…

MmmmmMFFFFFFF!!!


End file.
